


Don't Want To Hide The Truth

by aperfectpearl (dimensionhoppingrose)



Series: The Pearl Adventures [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluffy, Multi, polypearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimensionhoppingrose/pseuds/aperfectpearl
Summary: -Sequel to All These Words-Yellow and Blue attempt to sort out the secrets Pearl was forced to hide from them during the war. Pearl attempts to help them. No one is processing well.





	Don't Want To Hide The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Yes more Polypearl stuff because I am trash. This is mostly fluff.
> 
> Set after A Single Pale Rose and Now We're Only Falling Apart. During and after The Question.

It took a while for Pearl to pull herself away from Sapphire. The tears had dried, but Sapphire was still holding on tight, desperately needing the closeness and comfort. Pearl didn’t blame her. It had been a hard day for everyone.

“You should find Blue and Yellow,” Sapphire murmured finally, releasing Pearl. “You can tell them everything now.”

“They can wait,” Pearl said. It hurt to say it, but Sapphire needed her more. The blue gem shook her head.

“Go, Pearl. Sitting here crying with me isn’t going to do much good.”

Pearl sighed, squeezing Sapphire’s arm.

“I think I know where they are. I’ll be back in a bit, okay?”

“I’ll be here.”

With that gloomy assurance, Pearl stood up, making her way down the stairs and out the door. There was a small, concave area where Yellow and Blue liked to go and watch sunrises and sunsets – Blue mostly, but Yellow joined her, as did Pearl. How were they supposed to say no to her?

Sure enough they were there, both curled up and staring out at the water. Neither looked as Pearl approached, but she knew they heard her.

“Rose Quartz was Pink Diamond,” Yellow murmured when Pearl was close enough. “No wonder she put a silencing order on you. _Stars_.”

“Are you okay?” Blue asked quietly. Pearl sat down with them, pressing herself against Blue.

“Yes. No. I don’t know.” She sighed. “I’ve been trying to find a way to tell everyone for so long, and now that it’s out in the open… everything is falling apart.” Tears filled her eyes. “This is all my fault.”

“It’s all _Pink’s_ fault,” Yellow said fiercely. “I can’t believe she would do something like this! What am I saying, of course I can believe it, she was so selfish and childish–”

“She just wanted to make the gems leave Earth,” Pearl said. “I’m not saying what she did was right – I argued with her a lot about it, believe me – but she never meant for it to go as far as it did. She _tried_ to make it happen as Pink Diamond and it failed. Remember?”

Yellow’s and Blue’s eyes dropped to the sand. They did indeed remember those meetings between Pink and Yellow and Pink and Blue. They’d thought she was cracked, even then. Their opinion wasn’t improving.

“So instead she started a war, which devastated Earth and Homeworld, faked her own death, and put our Diamonds through five-thousand years of mourning for _nothing_ ,” Yellow said.

“She thought they wouldn’t care. You can’t… really blame her for that considering how they treated her sometimes.”

Yellow sighed. Pearl was right. She _couldn’t_ argue with that. Pink Diamond had been a brat, but she didn’t always deserve the way the other Diamonds treated her. “She got what she always wanted, though,” Blue commented. “A Pearl who speaks her mind.”

Pearl laughed at that. “Yeah. She was so happy the first time I said no to her, I thought she would burst.”

“You said _no_ to your _Diamond_?” Yellow’s scandalized tone made the whole thing funnier.

“She liked when I had my opinions and my own thoughts. She practically encouraged it.”

Yellow huffed, shaking her head. “Where in the world did she get such a ridiculous idea anyways? Masquerading as a Rose Quartz...”

Pearl blushed, looking down. “I… might have given it to her accidentally,” she muttered. “She wanted to go to Earth, to see the Kindergarten for herself. So I made up a story about how she shape-shifted into a Rose Quartz to go be with the Amethysts for the day because I thought it would make her happy and next thing I know we’re on Earth and she looks like a Quartz and I...” Pearl threw her hands up in the air. “How was I supposed to know she’d take it so far? How was I supposed to _stop_ her? I went with her just to make sure she was safe and…”

“And you ended up learning how to fight. With a sword.”

“I did.” Pearl sighed. “I thought if we were going to fight back, I should have a weapon.”

“Well, _thinking_ was your first mistake,” Yellow muttered.

“I know.”

The three Pearls sighed. Blue wrapped an arm around Pearl after a moment, and Yellow stood, moving to Pearl’s other side so she could hold her as well.

“Rose Quartz was Pink Diamond,” Yellow said distantly. “It’s never going to sound right no matter how many times I say it.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Pearl said. “I know it’s a lot to wrap your head around. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you when all this started, before the silencing order. I should have.”

“You were being loyal to your Diamond,” Blue said. “We’d do the same in your position.”

Yellow nodded in agreement, and Pearl gave them a small smile. They were possibly the only other beings on Earth who could understand what exactly Pearl had been through. She wrapped one arm around each of them, pulling them close.

“I’m so glad you’re both here.”

“So are we,” Blue murmured. Yellow nodded in silent agreement. No matter how they had ended up here, they were back with Pearl.

That was all that mattered.

* * *

 

“So what exactly is a ‘wedding’?”

Ruby and Sapphire were still outside celebrating, and Amethyst had finally given up her horse form in order to raid the fridge. Steven and Pearl had settled on the couch with the hopes of talking out a few more things about his mother, until Peridot had finally come out of the bathroom and asked if all the drama was over, before settling on the couch as well. Yellow and Blue were sitting cross-legged on the floor. It was Blue who asked the entirely innocent question.

“It’s like a big celebration,” Steven said excitedly. “Everyone gets dressed up, and the people who’re getting married promise to love each other forever, and everyone is happy for them.”

“Why do you need to make a big production out of that?” Yellow asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Humans do all kinds of meaningless things to mark arbitrary milestones,” Peridot said, playing on her tablet. “They also celebrate every twelve Earth rotations that pass from the moment of their birth.”

“Why would they want to celebrate being closer to death?” Blue frowned.

“Let’s not go down the birthday road again,” Pearl said quickly. “The point is, a wedding is special. It’s symbolic of Ruby’s and Sapphire’s love for each other.”

“It’s certainly a strange response to finding out their great leader betrayed them,” Yellow said.

“Rose didn’t _betray_ anyone,” Pearl said, frowning. “It’s more complicated than that, and you know it.”

Hmph,” Yellow grumbled. “I always knew there was something off about Pink Diamond. I didn’t realize it was _this_ , of course...”

“Yellow.” Pearl pinched the bridge of her nose. “It’s been a long couple of days. Can you maybe resist the urge to be yourself for a little bit?”

“Excuse me?”

Blue covered her face, sighing. “Uuuuuh hey!” Steven said loudly, trying to break up the impending fight. “We should figure out what you guys are going to wear for the wedding.”

“What’s wrong with what we have?” Blue asked, looking up.

“Well, nothing, but weddings are special. You can’t just wear the same thing you wear every day for them.”

“Pearls in service to Diamonds aren’t allowed to alter their appearance without permission,” Yellow said stiffly.

“But you’re _not_ in service to Diamonds anymore. You guys are free. You can do whatever you want!”

Blue and Yellow exchanged startled looks. It had been a few months, and they were still having trouble coming to terms with some things – like their freedom.

“Let’s maybe take it slow with them, Steven,” Pearl said with a small smile. “We all broke the rules enough just by caring about each other when we were serving the Diamonds. Doing anything more is a little terrifying.”

“Wait, you guys couldn’t be together on Homeworld?” Steven frowned. Yellow snorted, and Pearl smiled sadly.

“A Pearl’s first and only responsibility is to their owner. That went doubly so for those who served within the Diamond Authority’s courts, and most certainly for the ones who served under the Diamonds themselves. If they had ever found out about us...”

“Well, Pink would have approved, at least,” Yellow muttered. Pearl laughed.

“She probably would have. Yellow and Blue Diamonds definitely wouldn’t have, though.” Yellow shuddered at the thought.

“Homeworld really isn’t that great, is it?” Steven asked quietly. All three Pearls grimaced, and Peridot finally looked up from her tablet.

“It all depends on who you are. The higher your class, the better your life is. It’s a lot like Earth.”

Pearl shook her head, smiling again. “It doesn’t matter what it is now. We’re all here. And we have a wedding to plan. And _I_ have an excuse to wear that tuxedo again.”

She grinned, and Steven laughed. “What’s a tuxedo?” Blue asked.

“Hang on, I’ve got pictures.” Steven got out his phone, scrolling back to the trip from Empire City and holding it out to show them a particularly good shot of Pearl. They leaned in, mesmerized.

“You look…” Words failed Yellow.

“Amazing,” Blue breathed, and Pearl blushed deeply.

“Oh, it really wasn’t… I mean…”

“Take the compliment, Pearl.” Steven laughed, sitting back on the couch. “Oh, I forgot the best part! After the wedding there’s a party, and everyone gets to eat and laugh and dance and have fun.”

“Is… Is the eating required?” Yellow asked.

“No, but the dancing is.” Pearl grinned, standing up and walking over to Yellow, holding out her hand.

“ _Pink_ … you know I hate dancing.”

“If you think I’m not going to get a dance out of both of you during the reception, then you really don’t know me.”

Yellow sighed, taking Pearl’s hand and letting Pearl pull her up. For someone who didn’t like dancing, she certainly was _good_ at it. She twirled expertly, letting Pearl lead and matching every step. Blue watched, beaming. “We don’t get to dance for ourselves very often,” she explained to Steven. “Those kinds of things are meant to be reserved for our Diamonds’ entertainment.”

“Not here,” Steven informed her. “Here you can dance and sing whenever you want.”

“And he means that literally,” Peridot said dryly. “I’m surprised he hasn’t burst out into song yet.”

“Give me time, I’m thinking of one.”

Blue smiled, looking back at Yellow and Pearl, who were both grinning, despite any protests Yellow may have had. “Steven?”

“Yeah, Blue?”

“Can more than two people get married? At the same time?”

Yellow and Pearl were wrapped up in their own world, and didn’t hear the quiet question. Steven’s eyes lit up, however. “ _Yes_!” Technically no, but it wasn’t like any of this wedding stuff was going to be on official records. As Pearl had said, it was symbolic.

Blue looked quite pleased as she turned back to the other Pearls, who were finishing their dance. She would have to see what this whole wedding thing was all about.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I would write a Polypearl wedding. I don't think I could do it justice. But it would be adorable.


End file.
